Harry Potter the Bloody Idiot!
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: After the Yule Ball Harry and Pavarti share a weird sort of friendship, everytime Pavarti thinks he's acting like a bloody idiot she tells him and he rolls his eyes. A one-shot of a few of the moments where Harry was acting like a bloody idiot and Pavarti told him as much.


**Alright here's kind of a random one shot for you all, it sorta came out of the blue and I wondered what would have happened if Pavarti had become a closer friend to Harry after the Yule Ball and I came up with this so read on!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Pavarti Patil or anything in the Harry Potter world for that matter**

Pavarti Patil was not as annoying as she may seem at first. Sure if you saw her giggling in the corner with Lavender then she may seem a little annoying but Harry can vouch for her. After the Yule Ball disaster he really did feel guilty for inviting Pavarti and then basically ignoring her the whole night. So when he went to apologize he was pleasantly surprised, expecting to either get the cold shoulder or a loud accusation. Her actual response down right startled him.

"It's Cho isn't it?"

He stared at her flabbergasted and the girl just rolled her eyes. "Relax Harry, I'm not asking as a jealous girl, although I am a little mad that I was ignored, anyone can see as plain as day that I was just a fill in. I don't like you like that I just want to confirm my suspicion."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and grinned in response.

"I knew it!" Pavarti called and then a second later was smacking Harry overhead with her rolled up parchment.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Stop being a bloody idiot and pinning over the girl. She's with Cedric so either get over her or win her but stop mooning over her like a fool." Then Pavarti rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry for the boy who lived you can be daft sometimes." She then smiled and waved goodbye, as she walked on Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her go.

This started the rather odd friendship of Pavarti Patil and Harry Potter. To put it simply every time Pavarti saw that Harry was being a bloody idiot in her opinion she would tell him and he would correct himself.

**5****th**** Year (Harry has just yelled at Umbridge that Voldemort was alive in the middle of class)**

"Harry."

"Not now Pavarti."

"Harry come on stop. "She called.

Harry groaned already frustrated and not willing to be lectured right now but still reluctantly stopped walking and turned around. Only to get immediately smacked in the face by Pavarti's rolled up newspaper.

"OW!" he yelled.

Pavarti sighed. "Harry you realized your being a bloody idiot again?" Harry groaned.

"You can't just go off and yell at teacher like that no matter how daft they really are."

"Pavarti-"

"No Harry." She said holding up her hand for him to stop talking. "Now I don't know what I believe. I'm not picking a side yet but I do know that until all this mess is sorted out you can't spend your time yelling at teachers." She put her hands on her hips signaling that she was done talking and Harry sighed.

"Alright fine, are we finished?" Harry asked.

Pavarti rolls her eyes. "Just stop being a bloody idiot Harry."

"Working on it." Harry said. Pavarti smacked his shoulder and they went their separate ways.

**6****th**** year (on Ron's Birthday right after he ate the love potion)**

"What's wrong with him?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he entered the common room dragging a love potioned Ron with him. Pavarti was sitting by the fireplace finishing up some homework she had forgotten to do.

"He's in love."

Pavarti wrinkles her nose slightly. "Really? I mean Lavender is my best friend and they do make a cute couple but between you and me and…." Pavarti looked over at Ron who was staring out the window rather oblivious to their conversation "…and Ron." She added. " I think there are better people for them."

"Oh no, it's not Lavender it's Vermilda."

"Why in Merlin's name would Ron be in love with Vermilda?"

"Well he's sort of under love potion…"

He watched Pavarti pause and stare at him before she grabbed some parchment, crumpled it up and threw it at his head.

"OW! Pavarti?!"

"What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did this?"

"Because it's you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, this time your right it's my fault. Vermilda slipped me some chocolates that Ron ate then I discovered they had love potion in them."

"Harry…"

"I'm taking him to Slughorn now."

"Good, go fix him and stop being a bloody idiot."

"Yeah yeah, working on it." Harry called as he dragged Ron through the portrait hole.

**7****th**** year (after The Battle of Hogwarts)**

It was all over.

Harry now sat tiredly partly leaning, partly supporting Ginny. His eyes were inching closed when he heard the call.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His eyes snapped open and Harry saw Pavarti Patil marching towards him. He was both relieved and put out by her presence.

"Go face the music." Ginny muttered as she pushed Harry up right. He was soon standing in front of Pavarti.

"Um… please don't slap me. Ginny kind of already did that…. Several times."

"You probably deserved it." Pavarti muttered. Before he could flinch away Pavarti had her arms wrapped around Harry and she was crying.

"I thought I told you to stop being a bloody idiot faking your death makes you the biggest bloody idiot why can't you listen to me?" She said as she removed one of her arms from the hug and lightly smacked him in the head.

All Harry could do was chuckle and hold his friend tight.

"I told you Pavarti, I'm working on it."

**19 years later as Harry waves goodbye to his kids**

Harry watched the train disappear on its way to Hogwarts taking both his sons with it.

"Why Harry Potter, are you tearing up?" A voice called from behind Harry. He chuckled as he turned to see a smiling and very pregnant Pavarti.

"Wow Pavarti you look-" Harry paused and looked up to see Pavarti just waiting for him to say the wrong thing and he could hear Ginny and Lily giggling behind him.

"You look fantastic I swear you're glowing." Harry said after a moment and then went to hug Pavarti.

Pavarti just chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"So you stopped being a bloody idiot I see."

**Yeah I know, pretty random but the plot bunnies took over and I just became obsessed with a friendship between these two! Tell me what you think**


End file.
